Arifureta: Jaune Arc style
by Siegfried XIII
Summary: Jaune asked his awesome Uncle to help train him at a young age. Only for him to go missing for a year and suddenly come back and destroy Jaune's home town. Next thing Jaune know's he falls into an Abyss under his town and next he loses and arm, but Jaune know one thing. He's hungry! (Yeah Summary sucks I know.)
1. Into the Abyss

**[A/N: Yeah... so this idea has been been bugging me ever since I began reading the Manga of Arifureta shokugyou de sekai saikyou, which has 33 chapters... and has not been updated for TWO FUCKING MONTHS..., sorry 'bout that I get a bit heated when the anime begins to approach point the manga left off, seriously 2 maybe 3 more episodes and the anime will be caught up with the manga.**

**So anyways, the reason I thought of this was because of another fic I read about 3 months ago, before I had even heard of Arifureta, it was a neglected Naruto fic where he ran away from home, like a lot of those happen to do, and he gets chased by villagers and finds himself in a secret under ground demon nest, his arm gets eaten and he loses it and starts to eat monsters and kyuubi kept healing him as his body broke apart from the meats properties being poisonous to humans. Kyuubi healed him, his hair turned white and eyed became red, and he gained a demonic arm, so basically everyhing that happened in Arifureta with minor changes here and there, and I've been meaning to re-read it but for the life of me I can't remember the name of the story, if anybody knows the story please inform me, ... I just realized I really like to ramble for some reason.**

**Anyways... again... Because of that story and then me finding Arifureta, I've been meaning to do a story based off of Arifureta. and the reason I've chosen RWBY character Jaune as the MC is because I've recently been reading a lot of Jaune centric fics and then I noticed a lot of similarities between Hajime, before he demonized, and Jaune, both were weak and considered useless in a fight, but they were both well in the strategy department, and both were brave enough to fight to help others, until Hajime realized the real reason he was summoned to fight of course.**

**So yeah I decided to give it a shot, oh and if any of my regular readers are reading this... don't worry the other stories are on the way. Along with another new story, which will most likely be posted along with the next chapters of the other stories. Oh and there may be some OCs later, mostly because I plan to make Jaune have a twin sis, who will take his spot on JNPR, and because he has 5 other sisters, besides his twin, and Saffron, I usually work better with a character I get attached to, but since the family won't really appear except in the first chapter, aka this one, the only recurring arc family members will be the twin, saff, and one other arc family member, who is not Jaune's sibling**** I most likely won't get to attached to them, so if some parts are done poorly know that is the reason.**

**Alright, enought babbling let's go shall we.]**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, me just fan... fwooooosh...**

**Arc Residence, Jaune age 10**

Jaune Arc was a happy child, and why wouldn't he be, he had a loving family which consisted of him parents and his seven sisters, even if they like to make him dress up in girly outfit, and turned red whenever he would look at them with a tilted head and they would always mutter about him being like a puppy. He also had an awesome uncle on his Dad's side, who was also coming over to visit.

Jaune admired his uncle, he was a huntsmen, like Jaune wanted to be, and whenever he would come over he would tell Jaune of his latest adventures.

Jaune happily sat on the sofa and waited, like always for his uncle to appear.

"Heya squirt!" a voice resounded.

Jaune knew the owner of this voice, he turned and saw a tall man with lightly tanned skin Ebony hair that went past his shoulders he also had Silver eyes.

He wore a light grey, almost white, duster and a black button up shirt underneath, the sleeves of his duster were rolled up to the point they were just above his elbows, along with a pair of black cargo pants.

His weapon was pitch black Greatsword (black knight greatsword from darksouls) it didn't really do any mecha-shifting, but it was heavy enough to kill any Grimm who tried to attack it's wielder. He also had a shortsword call a gladius sheathed horizontally on his lower back, for if he was fighting in an enclosed space, like a cave.

Under the man was a black portal, made of shadows, that was his semblance, Umbrakinesis, he could freely control all things dark, and that included shadows, it also allowed him to travel anywhere he wanted.

"Uncle Noire!!" Jaune shouted in glee as he ran to hug his uncle, who pretended to fall over.

"Oof, geez Squirt your getting to strong to hug me, see you made me fall over!" Noire laughed.

"Nuh uh! I know you fell on purpose!" Jaune grinned.

"Really now? What gave me away?" Noire asked.

"You just told me!" Jaune laughed.

"Gah! No fair you tricked me!" Noire laughed.

"Uh huh!" Jaune smiled.

"So squirt, wanna here about my latest mission in Mistral?" Noire asked.

"Yeah!!" Jaune shouted in excitement.

The next few hours passed with Jaune eagerly listening to how his Uncle fought an entire hive of Rapier Wasp Grimm and their queen, and saved a remote village just outside of Mistral.

"Wow!" Jaune cheered.

"I know right!" Noire laughed.

"Hey Uncle Noire..." Jaune looked at his uncle in curiosity.

"Hm?" Noire rose an eyebrow.

"Could you train me to be strong like you?" Jaune asked.

"..." Noire turned serious.

"Are you sure Jaune? There are better ways to get stronger, than the way I did..." Noire said.

"Hm?" Jaune looked confused.

"I mean my training was brutal, even by huntsman standards." Noire lied through his teeth, in truth he was hoping Jaune would take the bait.

"Yeah I can handle it!" Jaune pounded his chest with his right hand.

"Alright then... lets go outside then." Noire stood up, then he stopped, and looked above the fireplace where a sword in a white sheath was mounted.

Noire grinned the he grabbed the sword and left the house with Jaune in tow.

"Alright Squirt, before we get to my method of training, I need to Awaken your aura and semblance, and teach you on how to use a sword." Noire said.

"Ok!" Jaune said.

"Alright Jaune come here, so I can unlock your aura first." Noire said and then did the Aura Awakening ritual.

"Woah! I feel all weird." Said a white glowing Jaune.

"Yeah you get used to it after a few seconds. But anyways now for you semblance, you ready Jaune?" Noire asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Jaune cheered.

"Alright and remember ... no take backs." Noire said.

And suddenly Jaune's vision went dark.

Noire observed Jaune for a bit, wondering what his semblance would show the boy.

Noire used his umbrakinesis to link with Jaune's brain and use his powers to generate an intense emotion that never failed to unlock a semblance, that emotion was Fear.

While it may seem cruel, and it was, Beacon also had a Machine like that, but only second years who still haven't unlocked their semblance were allowed to use it, under strict supervision from the headmaster himself. And Atlas used the same machine but in the combat schools instead of a Hunter training academy, to give more time for the one who used it more time to learn to control their new powers.

Noire watched Jaune quietly.

_"Any second now..."_ Noire thought.

Then the screaming started.

Jaune thrashed around on the ground, and his palm hit a random pebble and suddenly it glowed and turned in to a stone ring.

"What the?" Noire said when he noticed the ring.

Then he noticed that the ground began to form a dome around him.

"Huh?" Noire asked, then he heard a voice shivering, from inside the dome

"U-uncle N-Noire?"

It was Jaune. he must have woken up from his trance once the dome was up.

"Hey squirt! Your semblance created that dome around you, you should see if you can control your semblance enough to get out!" Noire said, it would be good practice for the boy.

"O-ok..." Jaune mumbled, he followed his instincts and place his hands on the stone.

There was a flash of white light and suddenly the dome had a doorway just big enough for the ten year old to crawl though.

"Huh... not bad kid." Noire complimented, even he couldn't fully control his semblance when he first unlocked it, it required something else for that to finally happen.

"So is your semblance controling the earth or something?" Noire asked, usually the name of the semblance was included with knowledge on what the semblance did.

Jaune shook his head.

"No it's called transmutation. I can take an object, like a rock and turn it into something else permanently no aura required to keep the shape." Jaune explained what little he knew.

"hmm..." Noire rubbed his chin.

Noire could only see a power like that working for being a worker, like a blacksmith. But it could also be used for making shelter in the wild and to make pitfall traps.

Oh well.

"Now Jaune it's time I teach you the basics of sword fighting." Noire said, deciding to leave Jaune's power alone... for now.

"Really, how?" Jaune asked.

"Simple, I'll teach you basic stances and attacks and the you will put them into practice against me." Noire said.

"E-eh, I have to fight you Uncle Noire?" Jaune asked a little nervous.

"Yep!" Noire said with a smile.

"...ok..." Jaune sighed.

"Alright so let's begin..." Noire said with a grin on his face, one that slightly scared Jaune.

gulp*

**2 years later, Jaune age 12**

The training was utter hell but it was worth it in Jaune's opinion.

Noire could only rarely visit because of his duties as a huntsmen, but he had laid out a strict workout for the boy, which he followed to the T.

It was mostly Physical training but there were also Sword techniques to practice.

In his spare time, which he had a lot of, he would practice with his transmutation.

His dad made him take on an apprenticeship for the local blacksmith when he found out about Jaune's semblance.

Jaune didn't really want to, as that would interfere with his training, which his family didn't know about. But his father was adamant that Jaune should use his power to help out the blacksmith.

Jaune eventually conceded defeat and decided to go for it.

There Jaune learned the processes that metal ore use to become purified into usable metal, and it seemed his Transmutation became a lot easier to use once he knew those steps.

Of course he never use his semblance in the smithy, the blacksmith prefered it that way, and Jaune respected his wishes.

He also learned how to forge weaponry, like swords, guns and other weapons.

But he never made any for himself, his sisters and mother would freak if they saw him even look at a sword, and that included Crocea Mors.

And in order to practice with his swordsmanship he used transmutation on a rather thick stick, it was pretty much a log, and made it the shape of a broadsword, it was heavier than the stick he made into a longsword and good for muscle training.

So yeah Jaune had learned a lot over the 2 years.

Jaune lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, utterly bored.

It was his day off from both work and school, and he had already done his daily training. And to top it all off his parents were gone, most likely on a date or something. His sisters were all gone, except for his twin sister Jane, the all went to become Huntsmen/Huntress'

And Jane was at her friend's house, Jaune shivered when he remembered his sister's best friend.

A short girl with long multicolored hair, it was brown on one side and pink on the other, with a white streak in one of her bangs.

Jaune couldn't remember her name, because he chose not to, his sis' friend would always stare at him when ever he saw her, and a slight blush was on her face, for whatever reason.

Jaune was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open, and a voice call out.

"Hey Squirt you here?"

Jaune smiled it was Uncle Noire.

It had been a while since he had seen him, about a year in fact.

Jaune shot up and raced to his door, but then he decided to grab his wooden broadsword from under his bed.

Then he charged down stairs and saw Noire scratching his head.

Jaune thought he noticed something different about him, but he shook it off, and charged his uncle, wood sword in hand.

"Where the heck have you been!!!" Jaune shouted as he jumped above Noire, and swung the sword down. Only for it to be caught by his uncle's black gloved hand, a recent addition to his wardrobe, along with a black Pauldron on his left shoulder, it looked like a Beowulf head, complete with bone armor.

"Woah there!" Noire said.

"You didn't answer my question." Jaune said.

"Huh?" Noire asked then he remember the question Jaune shouted when he attacked.

"Oh, I found someone with a similiar semblance to me an was gretting some tips on how to control it better." Noire explained.

"Alright... but you could have called." Jaune said.

"Sorry Jaune the place where I was training didn't get any signal." Noire said.

"Alright..." Jaune said, with a nod.

"So how about storytime? Like old times?" Noire asked.

"Huh? Oh sure, I wanted to tell you about the past two years anyways, the parts you were gone for anyways." Jaune said.

"Ok... lay it on me." Noire said.

Jaune then told him about the two years, how his dad found him using his semblance and forced him to work with the blacksmith, which actually improved the results of his Transmutation, which Noire was interested in.

"Huh... well I'm interested to see the results of your semblance training." Noire.

"Well, only the result improved, the uses for it are still pretty limited." Jaune sighed.

"I see..." Noire said.

_"Perhaps it's time to put her plan into action, since Jaune obviously can't use his semblance to fight. And the rest of the Arc family is out of the house, now would be the perfect opportunity to strike."_ Noire thought, his mind clouded with Darkness.

"Alright, Jaune come with me, I want to show you something." Noire said.

Jaune looked up at Noire in confusion, then shrugged.

Noire led him outside and down the dirt path to the town.

Noire stopped.

"What's up?" Jaune asked then he looked to the town only to gasp in horror.

The town was burning, and swarms of Geist grimm were floating around the town and Possessing people.

Jaune looked at Noire who just stood there watching.

"Uncle Noire what's going on!!" Jaune screamed at the man.

"Simple Jaune..." Noire turned to the boy.

Jaune gasped, Noire had a Geist Grimm mask on his face, it had appeared out of this air.

"I led them here..." Noire said with a slight animalistic growl at the end. The eyes of the Beowolf Pauldron glowed a familiar red.

"What!!! Why!" Jaune said with shock and fear in his eyes.

"Because... A Knight serves their Queen without question." Noire said.

"What ... Queen?" Jaune asked.

"You have no need to know, not yet anyways. Farewell for now Jaune." Noire said before he was swallowed by darkness and was gone.

"Tch, dammit Noire why?" Jaune asked, before he shook his head.

"Now's not the time to worry about that, I need to help the town." Jaune said before he raced to the town

When he got there he noticed a group of civilians cornersd by a large ursa minor, not quite a major, but close.

Jaune grabbed the nearest rock he could find and transmuted it to have a sharp edge, and threw it at the grimm with an aura enhanced arm.

"Hey Fatass," If his mother heard him say that she would kill him. "Look over here.

The Ursa... and all other Grimm in the area looked at the boy.

"oh shit..." then the boy took off running, in the direction of the only place he could think of, the smithy.

Jaune, being chased by Grimm, managed to make it to the Shop and Began look for a suitable weapon, in the end he grabbed a broadsword that was as short as a gladius, a pistol (kellog's pistol from Fallout 4), and a normal knight's shield which was black.

Jaune looked at the shield the the sword and the gun.

Damn he couldn't use all three at the same time, and if he tried the shield would get it the way of the gun.

...Wait the shield.

Jaune remembered Crocea Mors and how it could turn into a sheath.

Might as well give it a shot.

Jaune used his Transmutation on the shield and changed some of the materials into mecha-shift parts and combined them to allow the shield to mecha-shift (MS from now on) into a sheath, and that's not all, he also added a MS system to allow the sheath to also become a blade, there was also a gem shaped indent near where the sword would enter the blade, (volume 4 Crocea Mors Shield but black with no Arc Symbol.) He then noticed the shortsword wasn't quite long enough for the shield, and the blade was to wide

So he also use his Transmutation on the blade to make it less wide and longer now it lookes like a longsword with a slightly wider blade. He also added Serrations to one side of the blade, incase he had to saw though tougher Grimm armor, there was another gem shaped indent, but this time it was on the hilt.

Jaune was slightly proud of his weapons, but was brought back by a scream, a very familiar scream.

"Jane!!" Jaune realized then he bolted out into the Grimm infested streets.

Jaune began cutting down lesser Grimm like he was possessed by a Geist Grimm, nothing would stop him from finding his sister

Speaking of which, the latter, along with a group of kids, was surrounded by the former.

This is what Jaune saw and he saw red, he shot one of the Geists in the face causing it to dissipate and the Grimm's attention was drawn to him, same for the children, and Jane.

The children stared in awe.

Jaune stood the smoking pistol pointed at the Grimm, his clothing soaked in Grimm blood, which became ash and danced around the boy.

His Sword, in shield blade mode, was held at his side, as black as the Grimm-ash around him.

It painted one heck of a picture for the scared children, one of a hero who came to save them.

Jane was happy to see her brother, but didnt run to him because of the Grimm.

Suddenly Jaune took aim and shot another Geist in the mask, another one turned to ash.

The action and loss of their comrade spurred the Grimm from their stupor and they charged.

Jaune did the same, he slashed his sword into one of the Geists and shot another, killing them, they were the weakest of all Grimm they died easily, unless they possess an object, and luckily these ones weren't.

Jaune continued to slice and shoot the grim, until he ran out of bullets, then he switched from Shield Blade mode to Sword and Shield mode.

Jaune blocked and sliced at every incoming Grimm that appeared, be it Beowolf, Geist, or Ursa.

The battle was intense, the Grimm just kept comming, but luckily the cavalry chose to arrive, in the form of a huntsman team.

But Jaune was to focused on his own battle to notice them.

Block, counter, dodge under legs, slice Achilles tendons, Impale fallen Grimm with sword, repeat.

The huntsmen team, which consisted of a Blond old man with a monkey tail he had a staff as a weapon, a woman with Orange hair and pink eyes she had a greatsword as a weapon, and another old man with black hair with a bow as a weapon, the last one was a teen with white hair in a bun she held a pair of sabers for her weapon, and the last one seemed well versed in how to use Dust.

Currently the team was fighting off whever Grimm came their way, which was actually very little, as most of the Grimm went after the boy, who didn't even look old enough to be a teenager.

They were impressed with the boy he was making short work of the Grimm, using his smaller size to his advantage by rolling between the legs of Grimm numerous times and taking out their tendons. Then promptly finishing them when they hit the ground.

They were wondering why the boy even bothered to fight anyways and not just run. Then through the hoards of Grimm, the team saw them... the children the boy was fighting to protect, they also noticed a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, like the boy who was fighting, they also noticed the resemblance between the two.

They realized he was fighting not just to protect a group of children but his sister as well.

The White haired teen looked at him and then to the girl and saw herself in the boy's place and her sister in place of his.

She grit her teeth, and rushed to help the boy.

"Winter!?" the bowman shouted in surprise.

Winter began to aid the boy in cutting the Grimm down.

"Heh, oh well, shall we?" The old monkey Faunus asked.

The bowman sighed and nodded and they all rushed to help the bow.

"Boy!" the bowman called out.

"What!?" Jaune yelled.

"Hold on, a bit longer. I'll get the children out, then find a better spot to aim." The bowman said.

"Roger that!" Jaune replied, which earned a chuckle from the Faunus of the group, before he switched to Shield blade mode again, and focused on eliminating as many Grimm as possible.

"Hey!!" Jaune yelled, over the chaos, to the resident white haired dust user.

"Yeah?!" She replied.

"Do you have a spare dust crystal by any chance!?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah... Why?" Winter asked.

"I need one or two, to augment my sword!" Jaune told her.

"Alright, but make it quick!" Winter agreed, and threw him a lightning dust crystal and a wind crystal.

"Thanks!" Jaune said, then he backed off from the fight and place the lightning crystal in the gem slot on the sword hilt, then the wind one in the Shield-blade's slot.

"Right, I'm ready!" Jaune said as he charged back into the battle.

Jaune charged the crystals with aura and wind and lightning began to circle and Arc, pun intended, around the black blade.

The Grimm never new what hit them, as they were torm by several swings of the element enhanced blade.

But while Jaune was taking out the Grimm, be was already losing ground, due to exhaustion, several hours of fighting would do that to a person.

But luckily the worst was over and the Grimm retreated finally.

Jaune collapsed on his back and looked up at the sky, it was almost morning, meaning he had been fighting for almost 10 hours, and boy did he feel it.

"Well done lad!" the monkey Faunus complimented while looking at the fallen boy.

"10 hours!!" Jaune gasped out.

"Huh?" the monkey Faunus asked.

"That's how long I've been fighting." Jaune said.

"Hmm... impressive for one your age. I'm Sun Gohan by the way." the now named Sun Gohan introduced.

"Jaune... Arc... nice ... to ... meet ... you" Jaune greeted while panting.

"Arc?" Winter's attention was on the boy.

The Arc clan was well known and was famous for producing legends. And judging from the fight earlier the boy was well on his way.

Jaune finally caught his breath and sat up.

"Yep, that's my name don't wear it out." Jaune quiped to lighten the mood.

Winter smirked a little, before she was once back to being the Ice Queen.

"JAUNNNE!!" a voice resounded and one that Jaune knew well.

His eyes widen and he shoots up, which startled the three huntsmen nearby.

He looks around and sees the bowman with the rest of the civilians, and the children Jaune had fought to protect, and most importantly his sister.

"Jane!!" Jaune shouted as he ran to her and hugged her.

Jaune then proceeded to fuss over her, asking her if she was hurt, etc.

Jane said she was fine, and Jaune sighed in relief.

"Oh guess who I found while we were running!" Jane said with grin.

Jaune suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Oh? Who Jane?" Jaune asked.

"Uncle Noire!" Jane said with a grin, which fell when she saw Jaune freeze.

"What did you say?" Jaune asked her, slowly.

"Uh Uncle Noire came to visit." Jane said not sure why why he was acting like this.

"Where..." Jaune said his tone so cold that even Winter flinched.

"I'm right here Jaune..." The sinister voice of Noire. said from behind him.

"Shit!" Jaune barely had time to say that before he was kick away from the group and into a nearby building.

Noire vanished from his spot and reappeared in front of Jaune and sucker punched him, sending him flying again.

"Uncle Noire why did you hit Jaune!" Jane said confused.

"Gohan take them and run, Jane call mom and Dad tell them what happened here, I'll hold him off." Jaune ordered.

"Wait why? What's going on?" Jane shouted.

"Jane the reason the Grimm attacked was because the were brought here... by _him_!" Jaune shouted with venom in him voice.

"W-what!! Uncle Noire it this true!?" Jane asked tears building up in her eyes.

"Indeed it is Jane." Noire said.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Because a Kn-" Noire was interrupted by Jaune.

"Because a Knight serves their Queen without question! That's his reason!" Jaune growled out.

"But..." Jane started.

"Jane just Shut up and run!!" Jaune snapped.

"Oh there's no need for that." Noire said, then he snapped his fingers.

A giant portal of darkness manifested and a monster unlike any other appeared.

**Play: bleach ost cometh the hour.**

It was Gigantic, it was wolflike in features and had two very large horns on it's head. (behemoth from the mhw and final fantasy event.)

"No way..." Gohan breathed out.

"It's a behemoth!" The orange haired huntress, Nova.

The beast looked around and saw the one who summoned him had the blessing of his mistress and then looked to the humans beneath him and roared.

The civilians all ran, Jane was frozen in her spot. Her best friend, the brown/pink/white haired girl tried to pull her away.

"Run!" Jaune ordered the huntsman/Huntress'

Jaune then stood infront of the large Grimm his sword on his hip.

"Kid?! What are you doing you can't fight that thing!!" Gohan yelled.

"I wasn't planning to fight it, I plan to stall it." Jaune said before he activated his semblace and created a wall twice the size of the Grimm and for good measure he place several stone pillars under the Grimm to lift it off the ground.

But it was all for naught, because the Grimm used an attack to wipe this human off the face of remnant.

Apocalyptic meteor.

A meteor fell from the sky.

Jaune stared at the falling rock above him.

This was it his last stand...

Killed by meteor what a way to go... hehe

LIKE HELL AM I JUST GONNA DIE HERE... NOT WITH OUT TAKING THAT MONSTER WITH ME!!!

Jaune's rage spiked and he used every bit of his aura and activated his semblance and created a giant pitfall, big enough for the Grimm and the incoming meteor, both of which dropped into the pit.

Ah... great now He couldn't move, he used to much aura.

Jaune fell face forward... into the abyss below.

**Music end.**

**[A/N: hope you all enjoyed, stayed up all night working on this. Oh and if you guys are worried about Jaune aleady being op, remember he's not gonna be human for long, also what did you guys think of Jaune's weapons, yeah I know they're based off of Crocea Mors, but I really like the Shield-blade mode, and I added a way to use dust to his sword, clever right, I've read a lot of Jaune centric stories, but non have had Jaune use dust with his sword. Well there was one but it was by coating the blade with Dust particles, not like how I envisioned it by using the crystals which are reusable, while particles disappeared once used.**

**Oh and how do you think I did with Noire, considering he's my First OC villian. Yes he works for Salem, thought I'd point that out.**

**Next chapter will show Jaune in the Abyss, and a timeskip, trying to get to Canon timeline as fast as possible.]**

**Later!**


	2. Life in the Abyss and Freedom

**[A/N****: Alright so by now You all noticed my new name change, and like the last change I have a good reason to change it. You see I was reading several of my numerous tabs of fanfiction and I noticed... several authors have unique names, like Duskrider, and then I looked at my name again, now at first I thought the name TrueEmiya would be a good name, but not so much anymore, so you see the new name is actually my online name for videogames and stuff, I've used it for a couple years already and decided to just have that as my FF name also, plus the name Siegfried is (as I'm sure some of you know) the hero in the völsunga saga, just with the germanic name of Sigurd. He's a hero I did a research paper about in middle school for world culture's (the topic being myths and legends, something I've always enjoyed reading) and I enjoy his story no matter how sad it was at times, seriously. And so I chose my name to be Siegfried, the XIII portion came about because of Final fantasy XIII, which I fell in love with, or more specifically a certain gunblade wielding ex-Guardian corps member. Seriously Lightning is my type Ok don't judge, I just happen to like women who can kick ass and take names, and Light fits the bill entirely.**

**So fuck it, from now on I'm Siegfried XIII**** on Fanfiction . net**

**So yeah new name blah blah blah.****This is gonna be a Part 2 of the first chapter, it'll show Jaune in the Abyss, and I will include Yue in a way that will involve Salem and Ozma aka Ozpin aka Ozcar (and yes I purposely spelled the latter with a Z and not an S.) you'll find out if you continue to read.**

**But pretty much this whole chapter will have Jaune in the Abyss and meeting Yue.**

**Also been hooked on Legend of Zelda botw. So just for the heck of it I'm gonna add some of the melee weapons, (and shields) from the game, not the master sword..., but weapons like the thunder sword and other elemental weapons will be added and some of the Guardian weapons will be added. And instead of a ring that stores objects and other things, like Hajime has, Jaune will have a storage crystal, like the one on the ring, on his clothes to switch from weapon to weapon, like that one youtuber who made his own rwby teaser trailers SLVR, the S part it the guy I'm talking about, it would be like that but just as a spatial crystal. Jaune will mostly use his sword and shield from the first chapter, which I gave a cool name, and a gunblade, He's still gonna lose his arm so ... it would be hard to switch from individual gun and sword weapons, so he'd mostly be using a gunblade, but it would be made from scratch, kellog's pistol wouldn't really a thing anymore after this chapter.**

**Also other things from other games will be added.**

**Roll it!]**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, me just fan... foooosh...**

How long had it been since he'd fallen down that abyss and into this hell... this was the thought always on Jaune's mind.

Truth be to Jaune didn't know, it felt like a hundred years since his battle on the battle on the surface.

The sound of soft snoring came from his left, tearing him from his thoughts.

Jaune looked to the source to see a petite, but still sexy, blond haired girl sleeping against his left side, her head against the stump of his left arm, which was severed from just above the elbow.

A lot had happened since his descent into this hell.

Jaune was different than he was before, colder, less trusting and more aggressive. Living in hell for who know how many years would do that to a person.

Jaune sighed as he reminisced of his time in hell.

**Flashback semblance START!**

Jaune lay on the ground face up at the small light above him, barely even a speck, it looked like a star in the night sky.

Jaune knew about two days had passed, via his scroll which didn't have the signal to make a call, since he fell down here, how he survived is a mystery to him, he probably kept hitting pieces of rubble on the way down to slow his fall.

It would explain why Jaune was hurting all over, and why his left arm was fractured.

Jaune groaned as he sat up and looked up at his surroundings, he was in a cavern of sorts the area around him seemed to span on forever with large pillars of a strange glowing stone.

The were also strange sounds in the cavern with him, they were like a Grimm's growling but ... older... more awake.

Jaune was curious as to what the sounds were, so he stood up and walked toward the sounds.

When he found them he saw a pack of wolves with two tails on them, which had purple markings on them that resembled lightning.

No... those weren't marking that was actual purple lightning on their tails and currently they were ganging up on a white rabbit-like creature.

But that wasn't the part that scared Jaune, the rabbit was what did, the reason? Because the rabbit was tearing the wolves apart, by simply kicking them.

Jaune was so scared he stumbled backwards and dislodged a rock which alerted the rabbit to his presence, and suddenly it appeared in front of him so fast that it looked like it teleported. Jaune tried to backed away again but his back hit a stone wall.

The rabbit continued to advance, until it stopped and looked up... in fear.

Jaune also looked up and paled.

The beast was twice the size of an Ursa Major, and was also bear-like, it was pure white, like the other monsters Jaune's saw.

The rabbit tried to bolt but it was cut down when the beast swung it's right claw and blades made of _aura_ flew out and sliced the rabbit to four pieces, horizontally.

Jaune retched at the sight.

The beast stomped over to the remains of the rabbit and wolves and ate them.

Then it looked to Jaune.

Jaune swore he saw it grin at the sight of him.

Jaune turned to run but the bear monster swiped with it's claws and the blades of aura flew again, Jaune barely managed to avoid the surely fatal blow, but not without a cost.

Pain exploded as blood gushed from his left arm which was now severed just above the elbow.

Jaune screamed in pain, and the bear charge, grabbed the severed arm and _ate_ it, then turned to Jaune himself again, blood from the arm leaking from it's jaws.

Jaune had to escape, but there was a wall behind him.

On pure instinct Jaune lashed out with his remaining arm and used his semblace to create a hole behind him and a wall infront of him, the bear attacked the wall destroying it every time it was place up again and again.

But soon enough Jaune was to far for the bear to reach and collapsed from blood loss, fear and exhaustion, his aura managed to stop the bleeding, but barely, any slight harm to it would reopen the wound.

Jaune just weakly lay in his self dug hole, which would most likely be his tomb, for so long he lost track of the time, hours turned to days and eventually two weeks past.

His aura being the only thing keeping him alive.

However soon it will run out, maybe in an hour or so, Jaune didn't know.

In his current state all he could do was reflect on the cause of his current situation, his uncle.

He betrayed him, attacked his home, led mankind's enemy in their assault on the arc ancestral home, a place they had sworn to protect since the first Arc stepped foot into that town.

Noire betrayed his family and tried to kill everyone including Jaune and his sister.

Jaune was pretty much giving up, he knew he would die soon.

But... he wish he had a chance to live, to at least stop his uncle from causing more pain, and most importantly... **_Revenge_**!!

Rage clouded his mind for a second, before it was gone, and the only feeling Jaune had left was defeat.

_*Drip*_Jaune felt a liquid of sorts drop onto his mouth, out of instinct Jaune licked his lips, and knew then and there that the liquid was water, but it was strange, as soon as Jaune tasted the water, his Aura levels filled up a large amount and his arm stopped hurting.

Jaune looked up weakly and saw a small crack in the stone above him and a slight blue glow could be seen through it.

Jaune had to know what it was and reached up to the crack and used his semblance on the stone and made the hole he lay in larger, enough for him to stand up in.

It also revealed the glow to be a dust crystal of some kind, it was the source of the water, Jaune knew this because there was a thin trickle of water flowing onto him and the ground around him.

Jaune move away from the liquid, so he wouldn't get wet.. er, and then he created a hole for the watter to flow into, essentially making a small pond of the mysterious healing dust water.

Jaune felt better after drinking more of the water, he felt like he did before he lost his arm, and because of that he could move and think clearly.

It was also in that clarity of thought did he realize... he was hungry, extremely so in fact.

The hunger was intense but Jaune refused to leave the safety of his stone bunker.

And so an other week passed and Jaune still didn't eat anything, only sustaining himself on his aura and the healing water, which kept him alive.

But despite that his hunger never subsided, it only grew to the point it drove Jaune nearly insane, and finally he decided to go out for food.

Jaune exited the cave and looked around madly for any food of any kind... but saw none, and Jaune began to despair.

Then Jaune remembered the bear monster and it's eating of the other monsters, and a crazy idea popped into his head and he grinned insanely at the thought, eyes wide with madness.

"If they can eat each other, then why not me?" Jaune muttered, madly.

Jaune then went hunting.

He came across the spot where he originally landed into this hell, hard to miss with the hole being directly above him. He noticed that the light was gone, the surface propably sealed it up.

But he didn't care, he was to hungry.

Jaune eventually came across a couple stray wolves most likely survivors from the rabbit's massacre of them.

Jaune grinned and picked up a rock and threw it at them.

The wolves saw him and attacked.

Jaune had a plan and ran back to his base.

He created a deep pitfall trap and when the wolves followed him into the base they fell in and were then buried by stone.

Jaune created a spear, as his sword wouldn't reach the wolves in the hole, and stabbed the exposed heads of the wolves, killing them.

Jaune then dug them out and used his sword to skin them.

He knew he couldn't make a fire at the moment so he couldn't cool the meat, but he was to hungry to care, and simply ate it raw.

"Gah, you guys taste like shit!" Jaune said as he ate them anyways.

Once he finished he sighed.

Then he felt pain.

"GAAAAH!" Jaune screamed at the pain then rushed to the water and drank some, he felt better, then he was in pain again.

Over and over he would repeat the process of pain then drinking then more pain.

Because of the pain Jaume didn't notice his hair turn white, his eyes turn red and his body get broken and reformed stronger than before.

Eventually the process stopped and Jaune collapsed.

A few hours later Jaune woke up and noticed half his face was in water and got up, then he saw himself.

"What the hell?! Now I look like I'm one of them..." Jaune said. referencing the fact that the monster's all seemed to be white with red eyes.

He also noticed something, about his semblance, it seems to have evolved somehow.

The basic knowledge provided by his soul told him that, not only could he use transmutation he could also analyze the materials, like Iron ore and other materials.

But that's not all his soul also told him that he absorbed the power of the monster he ate, but to a lesser degree.

His soul also gave him a diagnosis of what the monster meat did to him, originally it was supposed to kill him, but because of the healing water he kept drinking, he was instantly healed from the monster meat breaking down his body but it was still in his body and kept trying to kill him, until his aura stepped in and automatically used transmutation on the meat and the water to be less harmful to him, that meant unintentionally making the monster genome part of him, and monsters get more power from the enemies they kill and eat, that power also transferred over to Jaune.

Which is why currently Jaune observed the power he got from the wolves, the purple lightning, he couldn't shoot it in waves like the wolves but he could create enough lightning to be deadly if touched.

Jaune started experimenting and eventual found out through the use and sacrifice of his pistol it could be used to enhance the power of the gun, basically turning it into a Railgun.

Jaune would have loved to try this out in combat, but his pistol exploded after the first Rail was shot.

So he had to make a new gun, luckily with his Appraisal, his material analysis skill, he knew the best materials for his weapon when he found them.

He also knew he could barely use his Sword and Shield, which Jaune named Ultor Mors (Death Punisher/Avenger), and decided to make his new gun also be a sword (Lightning's Omega weapon from FF13.), he called it Omega XIII.

Jaune decided to test his new weapon, and placed it in the holster on his lower back, made from the hide of the wolves he killed.

Jaune also strapped Ultor to his hip.

He exited his base and went hunting for a certain type of rabbit.

He didn't have to look far as one literally sped at him not even ten minutes after he left.

Jaune dodged and activate Omega in gun mode and took aim.

Lightning sparked and the barrel tip glowed with the purple sparks.

Then he pulled the trigger and a purple beam hit the rabbit and instantly killed it.

Jaune looked to the corpse of the rabbit and then to Omega, and grinned savagely.

Jaune collected the corpse and returned to base and used one of the flammable materials he found in the area to start a fire and cooked the rabbit's meat and then ate it, for a second there was a stinging pain, nothing compare to the pain from when he first transformed, but the pain was normal it meant that he was he was absorbing the power of the rabbit.

It seemed to be a power called supersonic agility, it allowed him to run in the air and move as fast as the sound barrier. Which explained why the Rabbit appeared in front of Jaune so fast.

Jaune then started to practice with the new power until he was proficient enough to use it in a fight, something he was about to test, after a week of practice.

Jaune left his cave and began hunting once again, but this time it will be the beast.

Jaune already knew where it's den was, having tracked it from his own cave to it's.

So Jaune went straight there, and as luck would have it it was right outside the cave sniffing the air.

It noticed Jaune and barely recognized him, it definitely grinned.

It roared at Jaune, to intimidate him and make him afraid. But the sweet sent of fear never escaped the human. and that confused the beast, in fact the only thing the beast could smell on the boy was blood, anger and hunger.

The last one the beast didn't know why it sould smell that on the boy, but whatever it was also hungry, and didn't care.

The beast charged.

And Jaune dodged using his speed and used Omega in sword mode and appeared behind the bear and sliced at it's left arm, almost cutting it off.

The bear whirled around and attacked Jaune, who dodged again and jumped into the air.

The bear recognized this as the same power that stupid rabbit had and was slightly confused, but it sent it's flying aura claws at the airborne teen.

Jaune dropped to the ground and sped to the bear, Omega shifted to gun mode and began to glow, Jaune then aimed at the cut on the arm and pulled the trigger.

The arm flew off and to the ground, and the bear roared in pain and swung and sent Jaune to the ground, with the arm in front of him.

Jaune grinned at the bear from the ground.

The beast held it's stump of an arm and glared at Jaune, only for it's eyes to widen at it saw Jaune take a bite out of its own arm.

So that's it the boy became a monster and was after it's power.

Jaune placed his hand on the ground, on the trail of monster blood from the arm, which led to the monster, and used his lightning to shock it.

Jaune then stood and looked at the bear with an apathetic gaze and took aim at the bear again and fired.

The bullet buried it's way into the bear's head, killing it instantly.

Jaune sheathed Omega and dragged the bear back to his cave, where he skinned it and make a cloak out of it, and then cut up the meat, cooked it and then stored it in a large pack-like structure made of some underground trees.

Jaune also extracted the the healing water dust crystal out of the stone and made a metal canteen of sorts that had the dust fused with the inner layer of the canteen via tranmutation, now he had a canteen that supplied it's own water and doubled as an elixer like in some of the video games Jaune used to play, and still does, via his scroll.

Since he couldn't contact anybody for help he just used it as a game console or a music player for when he was working on a project.

And he didn't have to worry about charging it because when it would start to get lower that 30% dust-battery life, he would just charge it with his lightning and his aura.

Jaune then stored all his materials in the wooden pack, and left the cave, for good.

**2 1/2 ****years ****later. Jaune age: 14**

Jaune knew it had more than a couple years since he fell into this hell and became slightly more than human.

Jaune had been wandering the landscape and found out that there were more levels to this place, like a video game dungeon.

Jaune decided to just continue to the bottom, and who knows maybe whoever built this place had another way out.

Jaune knew this place was built because of the sight that he was currently staring at.

It was a large door, with two statues of one eyed monsters on each side.

Jaune deadpanned between the statues and the door.

He already knew this was a trap. When he approaches the door the statues would come to life.

Yeah he was not gonna deal with theat shit... so he just shot the heads off both statues from afar then used the gems on their chest to open the door, which had two gem slots on the door, which is why Jaune used the gems.

When the door opened Jaune walked through but there was only darkness.

Jaune was about to turn around and leave when he heard a voice.

"I-is someone there?" it was weak and hoarse, like the voice hadn't been used in a long time.

Suddenly a yellow light appeared, and Jaune saw a naked girl, who looked about his age, trapped in a cube that was the source of the light.

Jaune and the girl stared at each other for a few seconds. Then jaune turned to leave.

"Wait! P-please help me!" The girl pleaded

"Don't wanna..." Jaune said nonchalantly.

"What. Why?!" The girl asked losing hope.

"Because who would be dumb enough to free someone who was trapped here for a possibly dangerous reason? A dumbass that's who..." Jaune deadpanned, almost to the door.

"Wait... I- I was betrayed!" the girl said.

Jaune froze, dammit... of all the things to say why did it have to be the one thing that struck cord with him.

Jaune turned to her and walked to her prison.

"How?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was born with an immortal body like my mother, her name is Salem, and and immensely powerful magic, like my father, Ozma." the girl began.

"But my mother became enraged at my father, and tried, and succeeded, to kill him, and me, along with my 4 sisters. But my father has a curse that causes him to reincarnate into a new body, everytime he dies.

My father in a new body managed to save me from mother, but my sisters were already dead, and all that remained was their magic powers.

Father gave the power to 4 traveling sisters.

When I asked why, he looked at me and the next thing I knew I woke up here.

I think my father thought my question was meant as a thirst for power like my mother's own thirst, and he sealed me away." the girl told him.

Jaune stared at her, he faintly remembered an Ozma being mentioned in his family history, but not the reason.

"Alright... I'll free you but, if you attack me I'll collapse this entire area." Jaune said.

The girl nodded, hope in her eyes.

"Alright here we go." Jaune said as he placed his remaining arm on the cube and activated his semblance, with a great deal of energy he destroyed the cube.

Jaune then pulled out his canteen and swallowed some water.

The girl grabs his hand and stares into his eyes, her red eyes meeting his own, and in that moment something passed between them.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Jaune Arc" Jaune said.

"Arc...?" the girl mumbled,

"And what's your name?" Jaune asked.

"... give me one..." The girl said.

"Why? You forget you original one?" Jaune asked

"No... I want the past the stay there... so I want a new name for my new life ... with you." The girl said, but the last part was pretty quiet, but Jaune still heard her.

He blushed slightly.

"Um... how about Yue?" Jaune asked.

"Yue?" The girl asked.

"Yeah It's Mistalian for moon, your hair and eyes remind me of a lunar eclipse." Jaune said.

"Alright I'm Yue from now on." Yue said.

**Flashback end. Jaune age 16.**

It's been 2 years since then and according to Jaune's new powers they were reaching the end of the dungeon, this the last floor.

Jaune poked Yue's sleeping form and told her to wake up.

"mnm" Yue moaned as she stretched.

Jaune blushed and looked away.

After they gathered their gear, the went down to the final floor and saw they were in a room lit by purple flame torches. There was a door on the other side of the room.

"Jaune..." Yue deadpanned.

"Yep... definitely a trap." Jaune deadpanned also.

"Whatever let's get this over with." Jaune sighed.

Then they took a step forward.

And then the room was lit up by a magic summoning circle.

From the circle emerged, two different things, one was a monster Hydra, the other was a smaller and adorable monster kitten, with white fur.

Yue stared at the kitten with stars in her red eyes.

Jaune knew what that look meant... she wanted a pet, hey seven sisters, a guy has to know these things.

"Yue... you can keep the kitten... but we have to save it from the hydra first.

Yue's eyes shone with red light and then a blue ball of energy appeared and incinerated the hydra.

Yue the looked at Jaune who sighed and let her go to the kitten.

Yue gently picked up the kitten and began to pet her, Yue check to be safe.

"Jaune name her too?" Yue asked.

"Huh? uh ok... if you want, how about Yuki." Jaune offered.

"Yuki?" Yue asked.

"Mistalian for snow." Jaune told her.

"Ah... yes.." Yue agreed.

"alright then lets go in the door" Jaune said.

"umu" Yue said.

They enter to see a mansion.

"Really..." Deadpanned Jaune.

"Umu..." Yue agreed.

Jaune just sighed and went into the building.

They begin exploring and eventually found a room in the attic and a skeleton sitting in a chair.

And a magic circle on the floor.

Jaune walked into the circle and a light came from the skeleton.

An image of a man with Blonde hair and blue eyes stood before them, he seemed familiar to Jaune.

"Hello... My name is Ozmaeum Arcanus, But you may call me Ozma... Ozma Arc." the man named as Ozma stated.

"He's an Arc..." Jaune muttered.

"Now you must be wondering who I am... but if you met my daughter on a previous floor then you know about me somewhat.

This image I only a projection, a recording perhaps.

The magic Circle with show you the truth about this world."

Pain shot through Jaune's head as information from thousands of years ago, was uploaded into it.

Magic once being common, evil king, daughter of said king antagonizing the gods to revive Ozma, who died of poison.

It backfired and she was cursed with immortality, to live eternally without the one she loved.

Eventually Salem became even more cunning and manipulated humanity in to turning against the gods, by showing her immortality to their leaders and claimed that she stole it from the gods and would do so for them as well.

But in the end it ended with humanity being wiped from existence completely, leaving only Salem, being immortal, to stay alive, the Brother Gods then left the remnants of their creation, gone from the world.

But just before they left they revived their chosen hero, Ozma, to look after the growing seeds of a new humanity, while swearing to return one day to see if their creation was really worth resurrecting from ash.

Jaune also saw Ozma reborn, his reunion with Salem, his family... Yue... and the Grimm's new Queen after the Brother of dark left with his Brother of light.

And then he realized... this was the Queen Noire mentioned...

Hatred filled his being, his red eyes glowed and white fire sparked from his right eye, white his iris' glowed crimson, it looked like his eye was made of pure flame with a red circle in the center.

Yue looked at him worried and shocked, worried for Jaune, but shocked because she recognized the power... it was magic, nothing like hers but it was magic nonetheless, something that shouldn't be possible in this era.

Jaune then decided, the best revenge against Noire... kill Salem, no matter how immortal she was... he'll _Devour_ her entire being.

Jaune looked back the the projection of Ozma, his eye still aflame.

Ozma then spoke...

"By now you've now realized why Grimm exist... and why they attack humanity... that being my fault. I've also set the magic circle to awaken any possible magic in your body. You'll have to figure out how to use it, unless you find my current self, not really hard to do. My names will always have Oz in the beginning of it." Ozma said.

Jaune then noticed the flaming eye.

"And if the person is an Arc... please, if you haven't already, find my daughter in this place and release her... I sealed her in here because... I knew Salem would be after her, her powers surpass both of ours, I thought it would be best if she disappeared. Please... protect her... she's all that's left of my happier days." Ozma begged and then faded away.

"Yeah... don't worry... I'll protect her." Jaune muttered.

Jaune heard soft sniffles and turned to Yue to see that she was drying her tears, while holding Yuki the kitten.

Jaune's gaze softened and the flame went out.

Jaune went up to her and hugged her.

Yue eventually calmed down and sighed into the hug.

Jaune let go and decided.

"Hey Yue, let's explore the mansion a bit." Jaune said.

"Ok..." Yue said with a small smile.

Jaune and Yue (moew!) ... and Yuki... ventured throught out the home and found a workshop of sort...

In the end Jaune and Yue stayed in the mansion for 2 months and Jaune used his Transmutation and knowledge of technology, and made himself an artificial arm. (looks exactly like Hajime's)

He also made some clothes for Yue and himself. (Arifureta clothes for Yue and Hajime's clothes)

He also found a silver ring on the body of Ozma it had a blue crystal on it. Jaune took it as he already knew what it was, a spatial storage ring, he had come across spatial crystals before and already planned to make something with the ones he owned.

And so he gave it to Yue and added a red version of the crystal on to the crest on the back of his jacket, right on the circle above the wings.

And now it was finally time to leave and Jaune, with Yue and Yuki enter the room with the Magic Circle, Yue had analyzed it and found out out was also used as a portal, and would send them to the surface.

"Alright shall we go then?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Yue agreed and activated the Circle and they were gone in a flash.

**[A/N: Yay, second chapter done.]**

**Later!**


	3. On the Surface pt1

**[A/N: Alright new chapter. I would like to say to those who reviewed, thank you for enjoying. Your positive reviews keep motivating me to put another chapter out a soon as possible.**

**Oh and for certain ship fans... this story is mostly gonna be Jaune x Harem story, With Yue as the current main girl. And, this is for my fellow Arkos shippers, I have plans for Pyrrha, and I can assure you she will LIVE!!**

**As I mentioned. The pairing is harem.**

**It consists of Yue, Shea, Pyrrha, and the RW of RWBY... what... I may be an Arkos shipper but I also enjoy White Knight, Lancaster... so sue me****, oh and maybe Raven... maybe**

**So anyways. To the story!! Roll it!]**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, me just fan... fwooosh...**

**On the Surface**.

Jaune and Yue,... and Yuki, appeared in a flash of light, in a canyon.

Jaune hmmed.

"What is it?" Yue asked.

"I know this canyon... it's about a week trip away on foot from Arcadia, my home." Jaune said.

"Arcadia..." Yue whispered.

"Yeah... want to go there?" Jaune asked.

"Really?" Yue asked.

"Yeah, I need to tell my family I'm alive... plus... I thought you might want to meet them... my family that is." Jaune said.

Yue had a million thoughts pass through her head, and all of them consisted of...

"meethisparentsmeethisparents!"

"Yes..." Yue agreed.

"Alright then." Jaune said.

He then activated the spatial crystal on his back and a glowing circle appeared on the ground. An object rose out of the circle.

It was a motorcycle of sorts. (sleipnir from hagure yuusha no estetica but black and red.)

Jaune made this during the two months in the mansion along with a few other surprises, he called the bike Sleipnir.

Jaune and Yue got on the bike and rode in the direction of Arcadia, boy was he glad that his Iron Stomach/Devour power fixed his motion sickness.

They had to pass through a forest to get there but when they went to do so they saw a pair of teens a boy and a girl, both had blonde hair, and they wore blue clothing.

The male had a sword in a blue and gold scabbard that had three triangles on it, he also had a blue shield that had red wings and the same three gold triangles on the face of the shield, and bow on his back.

The girl had a golden bow on her back and a Rapier at her side, and a weird device that had an eye on her hip.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jaune said.

"Who are they Jaune?" Yue said.

"It's my cousin Link, last I saw him he had turned 13, a few days before I fell into the Abyss actually." Jaune told her with a grin, and he changed direction towards the two.

"Link!" Jaune called out, when he finally caught up to the two

"Link who's this?" the blonde girl asked the teen.

Link just shrugged.

"Oh he probably doesn't recognize me, I used to have blonde hair and blue eyes, but an incident caused my hair and eyes to change." Jaune told her.

"..." Link stared at Jaune then a look of realization appeared on his face, followed by tears and a happy smile.

"-Jaune?-" Link signed, he was mute afterall.

"Yep." Jaune said.

"-we all thought you were dead-" Link frantically signed.

"I know and I can't blame you for that for the first few weeks down there I was close to dying, if it wasn't for my aura, and something else I would have died." Jaune told him

Jaune then told him of the Abyss and most of what happened down there.

"-so you lost your arm?-" Link signed.

"Yeah." Jaune said, then he gestured to his fake arm.

"But I made a replacement." Jaune said.

"Wait! you made that!" the blonde girl, Zelda asked.

"Yeah." Jaune said, not even glancing at the girl.

"With out any form of technological equipment?" Zelda asked again, slightly annoyed with the white haired teen.

"Yep." Jaune replied with the P being popped.

"how?" Zelda asked.

"With my semblance, it's called transmutation, I can take any material and turn it into something else permanently. I've worked with artificial arms when I worked in the smithy back home, and I know how to make and repair them, so I just made the parts and put them together." Jaune told her.

"Wow!" Zelda shouted as she jotted down in a note book she got from nowhere.

"Yeah, and while I was down there my semblance evolved so I can aquire information about the material I use." Jaune said, unaware of how Zelda's hand froze.

"Really?" Zelda asked curious.

"Yeah."

"Could you take a look at this then?" Zelda asked as she handed Jaune the eyed slate.

Jaune took it with a raised eyebrow, and shrugged.

"I guess". Jaune said.

Then he started, when he finished he gasped.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"It's like a scroll but has the power to teleport to certain locations, control magnetism, stop time on an object and even a living being for a small amount of time, create blocks of ice, take pictures like a camera, and create an unlimited amount of bombs... don't let Link touch this." Jaune said, then he joked about Link's love of explosive items.

"-Hey!-" Link signed.

Zelda giggled.

"So how does it work?" Zelda asked.

"Unfortunately its powers are locked, it seems there are these shrines that will unlock the powers, according to the device itself." Jaune told her.

"oh." Zelda sighed dejectedly.

"Here." Jaune poked the device.

It shone and the map was pulled up.

It showed several orange dots on the screen and one blue dot.

"the orange dots show the locations of shrines, the blue are shrines already unlocked." Jaune said.

"Then we can find the shrines that give the powers and unlock them! Thank you." Zelda thanked.

Jaune just shrugged.

"No problem, Link's my cousin, so I'll help him out and by extension you." Jaune said.

"Oh I understand completely." Zelda said, chipperly

"Ahem..." Said Yue who no one had notice until now.

"Oh sorry, Link, Zelda this is Yue." Jaune introduced.

"-hi!-" Link signed.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Zelda said.

"Umu" Yue said.

"-So Jaune... is she your girlfriend-" Link signed, with a smirk.

"Yes." Jaune said with no hesitation.

Yue erupted into an atomic blush.

Link blinked in shock.

"Oh my!" Zelda said.

"So what about you Link?" Jaune said with a smirk.

Link suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Is Zelda your girlfriend?" Jaune asked.

Zelda then blushed and sputtered.

Link knew where this was going, but he just sighed.

"-Yes-" Link signed.

Jaune then grinned and patted him on the back.

Zelda stopped fidgeting and just blushed silently.

"Well, good luck, I got to get home and tell the family I'm alive." Jaune said.

"-Wait!-" Link signed urgently.

"hmm?" Jaune asked

"-before you leave I need to say that... Jane has gone missing.-" Link signed.

"What!?" Jaune shouted.

"-Yes, she went missing a year ago, I think she went to train to get into beacon-" Link signed.

Jaune calmed down, he knew she wanted to go to beacon, to become a huntress.

"Ok then ... change of plans... I'll go home talk to the family then go find Jane." Jaune said.

Yue nodded.

Jaune then went to his bike then he stopped, and turned to Link.

"Oh Link, you can have this, to help on your journey." Jaune said then a glowing circle appeared and a motorcycle that looked like a robotic horse appeared.

"It's the prototype for my Sleipnir, you can have it." Jaune said then he drove off with Yue, leaving a drooling Link, and a sighing Zelda behind.

With Jaune and Yue.

"That was nice of you..." Yue said.

"Yeah, well Link's the only cousin I have who is male, and while he had talent, in a family that has become known and strong for consisting of mostly women for nearly a hundred years, males were discriminated against in the Arc family, because they rarely if ever become strong enough to become reknown, my great great grandfather being a good example, he fought in the great war and came out a legend, his sword is still used by the few male Arcs as a training item, until they either quit training, by choice or force, are killed prematurely, or they make their own. Though my mother refused to let me train with it, wanting me to be safe and... controlled..." Jaune told her bitterly.

He loved his family, he really did, but Noire's betrayal made him less likely to trust them, at least completely.

"Then how did you learn to fight so well?" Yue asked.

"My ... uncle Noire. He used to visit and when I asked he agreed to help me. Only to betray not only me, but humanity as well..." Jaune told her.

"To my... mother..." Yue realized.

"Yes." Juane agreed.

"I'm sorry..." Yue said.

"Don't be, you're not the one who tried to kill me, your mother's knight did. And as far as I'm concerned, your not even related to that bitch." Jaune said.

"..." Yue just stared at him for a bit before a small smile crept onto her face.

They rode in silence for the rest of the way.

After and hour or so, Jaune and Yue reached Arcadia in record time, faster than any bullhead could ever dream of being.

"Huh this place has barely changed at all, considering it was razed to the ground when I last saw it." Jaune stated, while he looked around the town.

Jaune stored Sleipnir and walked with Yue around the town.

A few people stopped and stared at him and were rubbing their eyes, like they couldn't believe that they saw him.

Jaune and Yue didn't pay them any mind, and just kept wandering the town until they came to the town square.

"Jaune ... look" Yue pointed.

"What?" Jaune asked then he looked to where she pointed.

His eyes widened as he saw a statue of himself from 4 years ago, Shieldblade-mode sword in his right hand a gun in the other.

The statue was aiming at another statue of a Behemoth that had several Geist grimm floating around it, via gravity dust.

"Woah... that's a badass statue!" Jaune said.

"Indeed it is." A middle-aged voice stated.

Jaune recognized this voice.

Jaune turned to the source to see an middle-aged muscular, man with long blonde hair, and an eyepatch on his right eye, he also had a metal right leg that was slightly rusted, lost during a mission in his younger days as a hunter.

"It's to commemorate the hero who saved this town 4 years ago, Jaune Arc, of the Arc family. He fought the Grimm and a behemoth grimm and sent them all to the depths of hell, this was made over the large hole the was made during the battle." The man told them.

"Sugoi..." Yue whispered, then she looked at Jaune.

"And the lad's family, comes to visit at least once a week. The boy's twin Jane, what a sweet girl she used to be, but when he fell into that hole, she refused to believe he was dead, and for the first year or so she would wait for him to climb out of that hole, but he never did, and she turned cold, she trained until she dropped, but last year she disappeared, saying she wanted to go to beacon, her family refused because of her temperament, and she left. She hasn't been seen since." The man said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jaune asked.

"Because... even after all these years and the changes you've gone throught, I can pick you out of a crowd anytime... Jaune..." The man said.

"Heh... of course you can... Dad..." Jaune chuckled

Suddenly Jaune was engulfed in a hug.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Jaune's dad, Lucius said.

"I almost did die..." Jaune said.

"How? Wait don't tell me yet, we need to talk to your mother first." Lucius said.

Jaune suddenly shuddered, which Yue noticed.

"Alright... but before that... I want to introduce you to someone." Jaune said.

"Hmm?" Lucius said, then he noticed Yue

"This is Yue." Jaune introduced.

"Hello..." Yue said.

"Hmm..." Lucius studied her closely.

"Jaune... is she you girlfriend?" Lucius asked.

Jaune facefaulted, then stood up.

"Yes..." Jaune said.

He was suddenly engulfed in another hug, by his father.

"Oh!! That's my boy, hooking up with a beautiful young girl, I'm so proud!" Lucius said as he squeezed Jaune.

"Let go of me dammit! I already lost an arm I don't want to lose a spine too!" Jaune snapped.

"Oh sorry, by the way you're gonna need to explain how you lost that." Lucius said.

"No problem, It'll be covered when I tell you and Mom what happened after I fell." Jaune said.

Lucius nodded.

"Well then... let's go... uh... explain to your... er ... mother." Lucius shuddered.

"A-agreed..." Jaune shivered.

Yue just wondered what was so terrifying about Jaune's mother.

Arc Residence.

Lucius opened the door first and told Jaune and Yue to wait outside.

Jaune was more than happy to comply, and so he waited.

"WHAAAAT!!" Resounded from the house and a loud bang came from the house, and the door opened, via Lucius flying through it.

"Eh?" Yue asked.

"Shit!" Jaune said and turned to run, only to be grabbed.

"Where the hell have you been young man!! Did you dye your hair! And are those color contacts? Who is this girl? What the hell happened to your arm!? And most importantly... what's this I hear about you having a girlfriend!!" Jaune's mother, Juniper, attacked with a blizzard of questions.

"Mom, I'm happy to see you too, but can you let me go, so I can actually explain? And really ... me having a girlfriend is the most important part of this?" Jaune asked.

Juniper composed herself, and gestured them inside.

Yue had wide eyes at the scene.

"Mothers are scary..." Yue said.

"You can say that again." Jaune and Lucius said.

"... mothers are scary." Yue repeated.

The three then went inside, and sat on the sofa where Juniper was waiting.

"Alright... where to begin..." Jaune mused.

Then he told them everything that happened, from Noire's betrayal, and what happened to him during his time in the hell Jaune called the Abyss, and meeting Yue, he left out her origins and Ozma though, and magic of course.

At the end of the story Juniper was in tears, and Lucius was pissed at his brother and it showed as white fire, that reminded Jaune of his magic eye, began to form around the man, before said man sighed and the fire was gone.

"And then I met Link on the way here and was told a little about Jane. Don't worry, from what Dad told me earlier she'll be fine, and will be in Beacon once we turn 17, in a few months." Jaune said.

"Right..." Juniper sighed in worry.

"If it makes you feel better, I planned to go to Beacon anyways, and I can keep and eye on her." Jaune said.

Juniper bit her lip, she just got her son back, and now he wanted to leave again.

"Don't worry, I can visit anytime I have to, I can get from Beacon to Arcadia in a few days and max speed, with my bike, Sleipnir." Jaune reassured.

That calmed her down.

Then her husband spoke up.

"Wait... Bike?" Lucius asked.

"Oh right I stored it before I came into the town, let's go outside and I'll show you." Jaune said, then they all left the house.

"Alright then, here goes... Come!" Jaune said.

Then Sleipnir appeared from the spatial storage within the crystal.

"Wow!" Lucius was on the bike faster than a certain red riding hood.

"How fast does this thing go!" Lucius asked while shaking Jaune.

"Twice as fast as lightning at full speed." Jaune said while being shaken, until he used his lightning to shock his father.

Said man fell to the dirt with a puff of black smoke.

Juniper and Yue sighed.

"Men and their motorcycles..." they said at the same time.

The two blinked at each other and smirked.

After Jaune showed off Sleipnir.

Jaune then showed off his weapons to his father, well just the ones he could see anyways, meaning Ultor Mors and Omega XIII.

Lucius had flipped out over the Crocea Mors look-alike calling it legendary and junk, then he was foaming at the mouth when Jaune explained Omega XIII's capabilities and powers, specifically the Railgun-like firepower.

After Jaune was finished showing off, with Lucius pretty much demanding Jaune to make his own Omega, which he refused, he ate dinner with his family for the first time in years.

He had honestly forgotten what normal, non monster meat related, food tasted like.

After that he went to his old room, with Yue in tow, and went to sleep.

The next day Jaune said goodbye to his family and promised to visit, and look after Jane when he found her.

Jaune and Yue rode on Sleipnir, along and old trade route that was turned into a road for travelers, leaving Yuki behind with his parent, who liked cats anyways.

While he was driving, Yue suddenly gripped tighter on him.

"What's up?" Jaune asked

"One of my sister's power... is nearby, and being torn apart." Yue said.

"Shit, which way!" Jaune said.

"Straight ahead." Yue said.

Jaune sped up and saw a trio of people ganging up on a teenager about his age.

One had silver themed clothing and metal boots and and silver hair, and was male.

The second was a girl with dark skin and green hair.

The third was a slightly older woman, with black hair, she wore a red dress, and had amber eyes with yellow fire coming from the right eye, a sign of magic.

The last girl, had brown hair and eyes and tan skin, which was paling at a rapid rate.

The reason she was paling was because her power was being sucked out by the black haired woman, while she was being held down by the other two.

Jaune tsked and aimed Omega at the Black haired woman, and fired.

The leach Grimm used to drain the girl's power was ripped apart.

"What!?" The black haired woman shouted.

Jaune then Vaulted off his bike and attacked the two other teens, with Omega in sword mode.

He defeated them easily.

The black haired woman, Cinder then examined the teen in front of her.

He was strong, no doubt about that, to easily defeat Emerald and Mercury.

"Well well, who do we have here. Aren't to a little old to be playing hero little boy?" Cinder asked, hoping to piss the man off.

"Playing the hero? Nah fuck that... the only reason I saved this person is because she has ties to my dear friend over there, well not the person per say, just the power she holds." Jaune mocked.

"Oh is your friend a Maiden as well?" Cinder asked in glee, perhaps if she killed this boy and finished the transfer of powers she could take the other girl's power also.

"No not really, let's just say... her power makes the the Maiden's look like parlour tricks." Jaune said.

"Oh really," now Cinder was positively drooling at obtaining that power.

"Really..." Jaune said.

"But..." Cinder froze at the voice that came from behind her.

"You won't be alive to experience it."

Cinder barely dodged the strike of the gunblade.

Jaune continued on his assault and eventually Cinder knew she was out of her league and ran away with Emerald and Mercury behind her.

"Jaune...!" Yue shouted, which got his attention.

He saw she with the other girl and trying to pour magic into her.

"She's lost a lot of power, my mana is barely having any affect on her. We need to heal her fast, or she won't survive." Yue said.

"Right." Jaune said then he pulled out his healing canteen and tried to pour it into her mouth, but couldn't.

"Dammit!" Jaune then took a mouthful of the water and then "kissed" the girl and forced the water into her mouth, the effects took place instantly.

The girl's mana was restored same with her health, and so she woke up... to Jaune still kissing her.

The girl blushed and the pushed him away violently.

She already figured out what he was doing because she felt better than before, but her body naturally reacted on it's own and added to much force to the push, but it barely affected Jaune.

"Who are you two?" The girl asked.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself if you want to know who we are?" Jaune asked sarcastically.

"Oh right, I'm Amber... thank you for saving me!" Amber said.

"I'm Jaune and this is Yue, we were traveling when we came across your struggle and Yue wanted me to help out." Jaune said.

"And how did you heal me?" Amber asked.

"Trade secret..." Jaune said.

Amber pouted slightly at that.

"Yue thank you for helping me, but may I ask why?" Amber asked.

"Your power belongs to someone close to me..." Yue said mysteriously.

Amber shrugged and summed it up as, Yue has a close friend who is a Maiden.

"So why are you traveling for?" Amber asked.

"I'm looking for someone..." Jaune said.

"Who?" Amber asked.

"My sister, she went missing last year while I was away, I already know where she's going, and I planned to go to the same place anyways so I plan to meet her there." Jaune said.

"Where?" Amber asked.

"Beacon Academy..." Jaune said.

"Oh I see, you plan to be a huntsman." Amber said, then she realized that this teenager wasn't already a huntsman and was going to go to the academy, and had defeated the people who bested a maiden.

"Yeah..." Jaune said.

"I ... I'm also going to Beacon... maybe I'll see you there?" Amber asked.

Jaune was about to respond but the sound of gunfire reached his ears, from behind him.

Jaune whirled around and whipped out Omega and shot back at the sound, his bullet collided with the bullet from the gun aimed at him by a middle aged man with dusty black hair and a red cape.

His weapon was a greatsword with a durandal type blade and it was arched down at an angle to reveal a gun barrel.

"Shit another one!" Jaune cursed and fired another shot.

"Ah! Wait-!" Amber tried to say but was ignore as Jaune and the man charged at each other.

Jaune attacked with Omega in sword mode, while the man did the same.

Jaune slashed at the man's head, but was blocked my the man's sword. The man ducked and attacked Jaune's legs, only for him to flip backwards and switch to gun mode and shoot repeatedly at the man, who spun his sword in a circle and blocked all of the bullets.

The man stopped spinning his sword and then drug the tip of his blade on the ground, gently placing all the bullet on the ground.

Jaune rose and eyebrow at that, slightly in awe at the desplay of skill.

"Ok... that was pretty cool..." Jaune said.

"Didn't expect to hear that from one of the Queen's minions..." The man said.

"Queen? ... wait hold up you mean to say you think I'm working for that evil, psychotic, daughter torturing, reincarnating husband killer? The one who control's the Grimm..." Jaune deadpanned.

"Yep... although I don't know about the daughter torturing or the husband part... although the reincarnating part is familiar..." the man said in his dusty laid back voice.

"Ok ...the there's no reason to fight, because I thought you were working for the Queen... and if you aren't then no need to kill you." Jaune said.

The man rose and eyebrow.

"You speak of killing me like nothing." The man said.

"Well being trapped underground with monster that are far older and more terrifying than Grimm, for four years, will do that to a person." Jaune snarked.

"More than Grimm?" The man thought.

"Whatever, you may not work for that queen, but that doesn't exuse the fact you attacked the fall maiden-"

"Wait!!" Amber shouted at the two, which caused them to look at her.

"What Amber? This guy attacked you-" The dusty guy started but was interrupted by Amber.

"Qrow he's the one who saved me!!" Amber said to the newly name Qrow.

"Eh?" Qrow blinked at the maiden, then to Jaune.

Said teenager smirked and nodded.

"oh... oops." Qrow said sheepishly.

"Oops my ass!" Jaune said.

"Look kid, I'm sorry, I thought you were attacking Amber, I supposed to guard her until she goes to Beacon when the school year starts." Qrow said sarcastic at the apology.

"I figured that to be the case when you explained you weren't with the Queen." Jaune deadpanned.

"Well... I guess introductions are in order, the name's Qrow Branwen. And... you are?" Qrow introduced.

"Jaune Arc." said teen introduced.

"Hmm, you mean the one who saved Arcadia four years ago?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah, I survived falling into the Abyss, and lived down there for the past four years and only recently got out, just finished talking with my family when I came across Amber being attacked, Yue wanted me to step in." Jaune told Qrow who nodded.

"I see well thank you for saving her." Qrow said.

"I'll be going then." Jaune and Yue got on Sleipnir.

"Oh and before I forget, tell that headmaster of yours, that I'll be coming his way soon, oh and give him this." Jaune said as he threw a letter at the man.

"What's this for?" Qrow asked.

"Nothing much, just a letter from Yue, so she and the old man can get some closure." Jaune said then Lightning sparked on his bike and he whirled his bike around and drove off as fast as lightning.

"Woah, so fast..." Amber breathed out.

"Yeah... I want one..." Qrow said.

Amber tried to picture Qrow riding a bike of his own, but everytime she tried he was Drunk in each image and was crashing everywhere.

"No... just no..." Amber said.

"Aw..." Qrow whined.

**A Week Later-**

**With Jaune and Yue-**

**Location: Mistral-Jaune age: 16-**

**Yue age: unkown, visibly looks 16**-

Jaune and Yue went to Mistral, mostly because it was on the way to their other destination Argus, the home of his sister, Saffron.

She's the only one who won't hear about him being alive, from his parents, seeing as she left the family when she got married.

Although the only reason they stopped in the first place was because Sleipnir had to recharge, Jaune had other vehicles, but those were mostly for Mobile combat, and none were as fast as Sleipnir.

Yue also didn't want to sleep on a bike for another week, three was enough for her.

Luckily this wasn't the first time he'd been to Mistral.

Noire took him there one weekend, before he turned traitor that is.

Jaune knew the hotel he stayed at with Noire, so he decided to go there, after turning some gold ore into an appraiser and getting a hefty sum of lien for his troubles, which he then used to pay for his and Yue's hotel room.

Not the bad right, the only problem was, the hotel had only rooms with a single bed, of course Jaune let Yue have the bed, but Yue insisted (read: forced) him to sleep with her on the bed.

And now here he was wide awake, with a petite but sexy blonde using him like one of his sister's body-pillows, which oddly enough had Jaune as the image.

Oh... um it seems Jaune is gonna have to talk to them later.

Jaune sighed and tried to sleep, but suddenly Yue moaned, which caused him to blush.

Dammit now Jaune'll never get to sleep.

Jaune sighed then decided to get some work done on a few projects of his.

Jaune sat up and tried to move, but Yue moaned again and whispered something.

"Mnn...don't leave me..."

Jaune stopped and stared at her, then he smiled and brushed some hair from her face.

"Of course." Jaune said.

The girl smiled and Jaune kissed her forehead.

Jaune then finished getting up and summoned his projects from his crystal.

The Next Morning.

Yue woke to see Jaune passed out next to her, dark circles under his eyes.

"Probably didn't sleep until later." Yue thought.

Yue also noticed the scattered pieces of metal on the ground, probably caused by Jaune.

Yue decide to let Jaune sleep another hour and curled up next to him.

Or that was the plan.

"KYA!" came a shout from outside their hotel, which woke up Jaune.

"What the!?" Jaune shouted as he awoke.

Yue look out the window, slightly annoyed the screamer, but then she turned serious when she saw what was happening outside.

"What's up?" a now fully dressed Jaune asked.

Yue just pointed out the window to the city outside.

"Hmm?" Jaune hummed as he looked out.

Only to see a blue haired rabbit faunus getting rocks thrown at her.

"Get out of here!" a villager shouted.

"Faunus trash!" Several other villagers shouted.

"W-wait please, somebody anybody save my family!" The faunus shouted, but no one listened.

"Huh? Why would anybody risk their lives for Faunus trash like you." another villager said.

By now Yue and Jaune went to the hotel lobby and asked the situation from the desk clerk

"That girl's father and mother were taken by bandits who worship Grimm, and because she's a faunus they refuse to help her." The clerk who was a secret faunus herself said with sympathy.

"Tch." Jaune clicked his tongue, then walked out the door with Yue behind him.

Jaune pulled out Omega and shot one of the airborn rocks, which caught the villager's and the girl's attention.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jaune asked.

"Could ask you the same thing stranger, don't you see this trash is a faunus." A fat wealthy looking prick asked.

"Oh I already know that, but... should I care?" Jaune asked, he glared at the fat man.

The man shivered at the glare, but maintained his arrogant demeanor.

"But of course, all faunus are animals who do nothing but rot Remnant from the inside out." The man said.

"Oh?" Jaune asked.

Jaune looked at the girl, unintentionally noticing how... busty she was.

The fat man caught his looks destination, then smirked.

"Oh I see so that's how it is. While I agree that the animal has a very impressive body. I don't think it's a good idea to breed with an animal, who knows what diseases it carries." The fat man sneered lustily at her body, but then sneered in disgust because she was a faunus.

The faunus girl covered her chest with her arm and glowered at the man.

The man glared at the girl.

"How dare you look at me, Carman Winchester, like that you animal!" The man yelled then picked up another rock and threw it.

Only for Jaune to shoot it down again.

"What!?" Carman shouted in shock

"Sorry but..." Jaune said before he disappeared and reappeared behind the entire crowd.

"I frankly don't give a shit." Jaune said as the entire crowd, bar Carman, fall to the ground unconscious.

"H-how did you?" Carman stuttered.

"Never underestimate a huntsman in training, especially one who survived four years in the depth of hell itself." Jaune glared, at he walked to the quivering man.

"N-now, let's talk about this. I know! I'll let the faunus girl go free, just let me go!" Carman pleaded.

"Hmm? Now why would I care about that?" Jaune asked, now in front of the man, who was trying not to piss himself.

"But- but you helped her." Carman whimpered.

"Oh? And that suddenly means I care for her?" Jaune asked.

"Why - why else would you help her..." Carman asked.

"Help her? No no no. I just wanted to put a band of weaklings with no strength whatsoever in their place at the bottom of the food chain." Jaune said.

"O-oh.." Carman whimpered.

"Yes ... oh indeed." Jaune mocked, before he said as loud as he could in the fat man's disgusting ear.

"BANG!"

The man fainted from how tense he was.

Jaune chuckled at the sight, then turned to look at the faunus girl, who stared at him with stars in her eyes.

Jaune looked into her eyes for a few seconds then he turned and walked away

The faunus girl blinked then shouted "ah?! Wait!"

Jaune turned and looked at her.

"What?" Jaune asked annoyed.

"Please save my family from the bandits." the girl begged.

"no." Jaune denied intantly.

"Why! If you don't they'll die!" The girl asked.

"Then they'll die. It would have happened anyways. It'll just be sooner than expected." Jaune said cynically.

"That's so cruel..." the girl whimpered.

"That's life for ya." Jaune said.

"Fine. Then if you help me I'll... I'll let you do anything you want with me." the girl posed sexily, hoping to seduce Jaune into helping her.

"No." Jaune denied instantly.

"Why!? you didn't even think about it?!" The girl said.

"No, because I'm taken. And if I helped you with that in mind then she would kill me. Besides Yue is way prettier than you." Jaune said referring to Yue.

The faunus girl then noticed Yue who was sparkling at the pretty comment.

The girl agreed Yue was in fact very pretty, and showed this by her head drooping, before it picked up when she realized something.

"Yes she is prettier than me, but still I have her beat in other areas." the girl said while posing to show off her chest and ass.

Jaune turned around.

"Aw are you blushing!" the girl teased.

Nope, the reason Jaune turned around was because a VERY pissed off Yue, who had dark aura around her.

The girl realized something was off when Yue grabbed her head.

Then girl slowly turned to see Yue surrounded by the dark aura and her eyes glowing red.

It was pretty intimidating.

The girl was about to scream but her mouth and body froze, literally... with ice.

The faunus girl blinked in shock, then began to struggle with the Ice keeping her captive, but only managed to break the ice on her mouth.

"Please save them! My family mean everything to me, they're all I have. Please!" The girl begged.

Jaune looked at her then sighed.

"Yue let her go." Jaune said.

"..." Yue did as told.

"Fine I'll help you." Jaune sighed then he turned and walked towards the Inn to check out.

Afterwards the faunus girl introduced herself as Shea, and the group set out to the forest.

It took only an hour to locate the bandits' hideout, which was an old mineshaft with several wood spike and two lookout towers platforms surrounding the entrance.

Jaune narrowed his when he noticed there were no guards in the towers.

"Yue, Shea... stay here I'm gonna scout the guard towers." Jaune said as he activated his Spatial Crystal, which Jaune mentally started to call his Inventory.

In a flash of dull blue a metal bracer appeared.

Jaune quickly slipped it on his right arm and put the hidden hood of his inner clothing on and silently but swiftly began to creep to the towers.

Jaune climbed the tower and peeked onto the platform, but didn't see anyone but there were some bloodstains which led to the cave.

Jaune then went to the other tower, this time he saw someone, or rather what was left of the person.

The person was a young boy about a few years younger than Jaune. He had brown hair and silver eyes, a feature that made Jaune frown.

The boy's face was twisted in absolute pure agony, and for good reason as the entirely of his chest area looked like it had been forced open, or like something had forced it's way out.

That thought disturbed Jaune a bit but he'd experienced worse.

Jaune also noticed a trail of blood leading to the cave, like something had dragged a small body about the size of a fully grown lizard through the blood.

The body was about 3 hours old.

Jaune stood up and jumped off the tower and motioned the two bystanders over.

Yue and Shea walked over to Jaune, and Jaune explained what he saw.

Shea shivered at the description of the body.

Yue rose an eyebrow when Jaune said there was a trail of blood leading to to the cave.

Jaune eventually decided it would be best to leave Shea outside, with Yue, while he went into the cave to save the girl's family, or at least find their bodies and kill the cause of their and possibly the bandits' death.

Which neither girl liked.

But he put his foot down and had them wait outside.

And so here he was, alone, in a cave with bandits and a possible unknown Grimm, hunting said beings.

Eventually Jaune came across a large cave room, the inside as big as a two story house, and it was dark as shit.

But luckily Jaune had night vision, which he gained in the Abyss, from a monster.

Using his night vision Jaune inspected the cave and saw the entirety of the floor was covered in black fleshy egg-like formations that had some bone plating surrounding the entire shape, except for the top.

Jaune narrowed his eyes at the eggs and noticed several of them were open at the top.

Jaune was about to go get a closer look but he stopped when he heard a faint scuttling sound, like an insect was moving around.

Jaune turned to the source with Omega in gun mode.

When he did was when the being made it's appearance.

It looked like a pair of extremely long fingered hands were being held together and it had a long tail covered in segmented bone ring plating.

The creature leaped at Jaune's face, but Jaune shot it several times with Omega at full power, needless to say came down with a severe case of dead.

Jaune breathed out a sigh then he glared at the other eggs and took aim.

About a half hour later all the eggs, and any stray grimm hand things were disposed of, and Jaune resumed his way through the tunnels.

As Jaune continued through the cave he began to here screaming, probably from Bandits encountering more of those unknown grimm.

Eventually Jaune came across a person, a little girl about 8 years old, on the ground, Jaune checked on the girl and saw a one of those hand grimm hugging her face.

Jaune decided then and there to call them Face Huggers.

Jaune took a photo of the creature on the girl's face.

When he did the Grimm suddenly screeched and peeled of the girl's face and died.

_"Do they have a limited time alive, or is it something else? What am I missing?"_ Jaune thought to himself.

A few seconds after the Face Hugger died and fell off the girl woke up with a gasp of hair.

Jaune also noticed the girl had black cat ears on her head.

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked.

The girl looked at Jaune and began to cry and hugged him.

Jaune looked around awkwardly then slowly patted the girl on the back.

"ShShShShShSh, it's alright, nothing is gonna hurt you now, tell me what happened." Jaune said.

The girl eventually calmed down and told Jaune she and her older sister were leaving Mistral to go to Vale when she was kidnapped from the bullhead and placed into an escape pod by the kidnapper, who died when it crashed, but she lived and was taken by the bandits as a sacrifice.

She also said that the bandits had placed the Face Huggers onto their victims faces, and eventually the grimm died.

At first the victims thought nothing would happen, then one of them screaming and clawing at their chest, about a couple hours after it was placed on their face.

The girl choked up when she told him what happened next.

A reptilian looking head burst from the victim's chest and used it's tail to drag the body somewhere else deeper into the cave.

Jaune looked at the girl.

He now knew what killed the man at the tower. And what he was missing... and that soon the little girl would die the same way.

And it seemed she knew it to because she kept crying.

"Hey did the other victims have their Aura unlocked?" Jaune asked.

The girl shook her head.

Jaune narrowed his eyes and decided to try his hunch.

"I'm going to unlock your Aura to see if that can prevent the grimm from appearing." Jaune said.

Jaune then proceeded to unlock the girls aura, which was a lavender color.

When he did so the girl suddenly collapsed and held her chest.

Jaune's eyes widen and grabbed his canteen and poured some of the healing water into the girls throat.

The girl then hunched over and threw up something fleshy on the ground.

Jaune then saw the thing.

It was a pale grey and reptilian with a long smooth skull and no bone plates to be seen.

The thing turned to Jaune and screeched and scurried away with surprising speed.

Jaune turned to the girl and saw she was panting on the ground.

Jaune patted her on the pack.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would accelerate the growth of the thing, but at least it didn't force it's way out, your aura may have helped it but it also forced it out of your body, you should be fine." Jaune said.

The girl continued to pant until then she turned to Jaune with a happy grin, which Jaune returned.

"Thanks big bro!" the girl said.

Jaune was taken aback by that, it had been a long time since he'd been called that.

Jaune smiled though.

"No problem." Jaune said.

Jaune was wondering what he was gonna do with the girl, who introduced herself as Grey.

He couldn't take her with him but he can't leave her alone, he would send her out of the cave, but he would accompany her to protect her.

And so Jaune backtracked his way out of the cave with Grey in tow.

Once the two made it out of the cave Yue and Shea immediately ran to Jaune and began to pester him of if he found out the cause of the deaths, which he explained and then introduced Grey, who was hiding behind Jaune with a shy expression.

Shea and Yue gushed over the girl, well mostly Shea, Yue just stared at the girl with a small smile and stars in her eyes.

Jaune explained what happened to her, and immediately Shea was balling her eyes out.

Jaune then told them about the creatures and that he was going back in, and before they could protest he sprinted back into the cave.

Jaune went back to where he found Grey and continued down the cave tunnels.

Jaune came to another wide area in the cave with about a ten foot drop below the entrance and immediatly began to look for more eggs, but found none.

Instead Jaune saw about 20 or so black creatures that looked like older versions of the one that came out of Grey.

Jaune also saw a single Gigantic version of the black creatures chained to the cave roof.

Jaune narrowed his eyes at the black creatures, which were feasting of the bodies of several bandits, but there were no faunus to be seen.

Jaune took out his scroll, and took a few pictures of the giant one and the smaller ones.

He figured he'd report this new type of Grimm one he finished killing them. He'll write a list of any weaknesses and anything that should be known about this Grimm. The pictures would be for proof.

Jaune finished taking pictures and took aim at one of the creatures and shot at it, it's head was blown off, revealing green blood, which landed on a few of the corpses of bandits and then proceeded to melt them.

_"What!? Acidic blood?" _Jaune thought.

_"Better stick to ranged combat then."_ Jaune decided mentally.

The sight of their brother creature dying enraged the hive of creatures and they swarmed Jaune, who continued to shoot the beasts from his perch, but he eventually ran out of bullets and sheathed Omega.

Jaune then pulled out Ultor Mors and blocked one of the creatures with the shield then knocked it off the ledge.

He then went into shield blade mode and channeled his lightning into the sword to activate a recent addition to the blade.

Red lightning burst from the shield blade and condensed into a large blade.

(Lightning greatsword from Zelda botw, but red)

Jaune then swung at an approaching creature and cut it in half, none of it's acidic blood melting the blade of lightning.

Jaune continued to kill each and every creature, which Jaune decided to call them Xeno, for some reason, and the big one was to be called the Xeno Queen.

Eventually all of the Xenos were killed and their acidic blood was now painting the rock face of the cave.

The Xeno Queen screeched in rage and proceeded to rip the chains that kept her bound out of the rock and swung it at Jaune, who dodged.

Jaune cursed his luck, he had only one bullet for Omega, so he couldn't use that to fight, and it was too risky to use Ultor Mors' Lightning blade mode on the Queen without the chance of getting doused in acid blood or getting hit by those chains and tail.

That only left on option, but it was untested, and Jaune didn't know what would happen.

Jaune dodged another attack from the queen and sighed.

He had no choice, he had to use it.

Jaune reached into his pocket while he dodged the Xeno Queen.

When he pulled his hand out he was holding a dark purple, almost black, crystal.

Jaune's right eye burst into flame as he channeled his Aura and magic into to the crystal, then when it glowed a dark glow he threw it.

Then from the crystal a black crystal dragon appeared with the purple crystal at the heart of the dragon.

This was Bahamut, he was originally a living dragon with a consciousness but when he died his soul became trapped in a spacial crystal, which changed it to a soul crystal.

Jaune encountered the soul crystal by chance during his time in the Abyss, it spoke to him, and Jaune was gonna shatter it when the dragon offered to make a contract with him, after a brief explanation on the benefits of having Bahamut join him Jaune agreed. Bahamut also told Jaune of the whereabouts of his corpse, which Jaune collected.

Jaune had a few other soul crystals but Bahamut was his first that he had collected or even used for that matter.

Jaune looked at Bahamuts form with raised eyebrow, he looked like a mechanical dragon made of crystal.

Bahamut glanced around and loomed at the giant Xeno Queen which was the same size at him, and narrowed his glowing purple crystal eyes Bahamut roared and charged the Xeno Queen.

Jaune grinned at the sight and charged with Ultor Mors in lightning blade mode and then aimed the last shot of Omega at the back of the Xeno Queen's head, which took a large chuck of it out.

The Queen screeched in pain, which only got louder when Bahamut clamped his large jaws on the creature's neck.

Bahamut then dropped the Queen to the ground and looked at Jaune and mentally told Jaune to climb onto his head, which he did.

Bahamut then opened his mouth and a ball of purple energy with red lightning surrounding it appearing in his mouth.

With an audible roar Bahamut shot the ball of energy as a beam at the downed Queen, which looked at the beam with fear written in it's body language.

And just like that the queen was gone not even black mist left in it's place it was just ... gone.

"Holy shit..." Jaune breathed in shock at the power.

**"Hmm it has been a while since I used that attack... it seems I'm a little rusty."** Bahamut said.

Jaune's jaw dropped.

If that was rusty then Jaune didn't want to see what non-rusty looked like.

**"It seems I am out of time for my manifestation, you will have to leave this cave an your own, Jaune."** Bahamut said.

"Right thank you Bahamut, enjoy your rest then." Jaune said.

Bahamut nodded then in a flash he was gone and in his place was the purple crystal.

Jaune pocketed the crystal and summoned Sleipnir and immediately drove out of the cave, which began to collapse around him, but he made sure to search the other parts of the cave but still could find any faunus of any kind in the cave not even a corpse, perhaps they escaped in the confusion?

Jaune then drove out of the cave and finally met up with Yue, Shea and Grey again.

He told them of the Xeno Grimm and their Queen and that he didn't find any faunus on the cave, not even a corpse.

Shea then said that Grey told her that the other bunny faunus had tried to help her escape when she was attacked by the Face Hugger which caused them to run away.

So Shea knew that they had escaped and were likely on their way back to town.

Jaune sighed, pretty much this trip was for nothing, then again he had discovered two new grimm and finally tested one of his soul crystals.

So at least it wasnt a total waste.

Jaune, Yue, Shea and Grey went back to town to see the third's family.

The reunion was very teary. with Shea and her family crying and hugging each other.

Eventually Jaune, Yue and Grey decided to leave, the latter having told them she lived on Menagerie and asked them to take her home, which they agreed, mostly because she was impossible to say no to, she was to cute.

But before they could Shea stopped them.

"Wait!" Shea shouted.

"Huh?" Jaune asked

"Let me come with you please Jaune!" Shea said.

Jaune immediately declined.

But Yue convinced him to change his mind and so Shea joined the party.

Jaune had decided to just call his sister Saffron's scroll and explain what happened to him.

Needless to say she was unhappy with Noire, and the fact that Jaune won't be able to visit her.

But Jaune promised that he'd call her when he would if fact visit her.

The siblings then ended the call.

Jaune sighed then took his group to the Mistral port, to purchase a boat ticket to Menagerie.

Grey and Shea were excited, the former to be going home, the later having never been to the faunus continent.

**A few days later.**

Jaune was sick of this boat.

The crew were a bunch of idiots, their captain was probably the only competent one, and even then he was ridiculous.

Seriously what kind of sea captain get sea sick!?

So when the Sea Grimm Serpent attacked, Jaune was more than willing to vent his frustrations on the poor defenseless creature...

... By shooting it 137 times... in the dick(1)... with Omega... at full power.

Yeah needless to say the crew was greatful, but kept their distance from Jaune and his group, all the while cluching their own Jewels, and actually feeling sorry for the Grimm.

And so when the ship arrived in Menagerie the residents were greeted by the sight of the crew and captain waving goodbye to Jaune and friends, while holding their balls.

Which confused the residents until one male faunus asked why, when explained what had happened with the sea grimm all males in the area held their balls while the females just smirked.

**With Jaune and group.**

Jaune sighed as he and his friends walked down the streets, while he gave Grey a piggyback ride, much to adoration of nearby female faunus.

"Oi Grey? Where do you live?" Jaune asked the girl, who humming on her perch that was his shoulders.

"Hmm? Oh! It's that one Onii-chan." Grey said.

Jaune almost tripped at the "Onii-chan" part, cleary she watched anime.

Jaune looked to where she was pointing and saw it was a large building, the largest in the city in fact.

"So that's it huh?" Jaune asked.

"Yep!" Grey smiled.

"Alright Grey, time for a family reunion!" Jaune said with grin as he took off running, with a Grey giggling on his shoulders.

Shea and Yue chased after the two.

Jaune and friends made it to the door of the building, which was mansion btw, and were just in time to see two fox faunus get litterally thrown out of the building... and down the thousands of steps below... by a an incredibly muscled man with black hair and a black panther tail wrapped around his waist.

"And stay out!" The man shouted at the two Fox's flying through the air.

The man was about to close the door when a happy shout of "daddy!" stopped him in his tracks.

He looked to the source to see Jaune and his group with Grey hopping down off Jaune's shoulder.

"Grey!? Oh my sweet girl, you're alright!" the man fussed over grey.

"Mhm!" Grey said with a happy nod, "Jaune Onii-chan saved me and brought me here!"

"Onii-chan?" the man asked.

Grey pointed to Jaune and said "Yeah, that's Onii-chan!"

The man looked at Jaune and narrowed his eyes as the white haired human.

He wondered if the boy was a Schnee, but immediately thought against it when he saw his red eyes, all Schnee had Ice colored eyes.

His instincts as a faunus also told him that this boy was a predator, much like his own faunus heritage, but different.

The man instantly turned serious, sent Grey inside and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Ghira Belladonna, I'm Grey's father, and former leader of the white fang." Ghira said, knowing the current reputation of the fang and was looking for any negative reactions from the three, well mostly the two humans of the three, one was a faunus after all.

But all he was met by starry eyes, from the bunny faunus, and blank stares.

He was confused by the later looks, at least until Jaune spoke up.

"The hell's the white fang?" Jaune asked.

"huh?" Ghira said.

After a few minutes and one long explanation later, Ghira told them about the white fang, and Jaune just shrugged and said.

"Oh well, In my opinion, the current white fang is fine. I'm a firm believer that if you want to survive you have to fight, and to me that's all the fang is doing, fighting to survive." Jaune said.

Ghira was taken aback by Jaune's words, one other had said simliar words but they hadn't spoken in a long time.

"Anyways I'm Jaune Arc, this is Yue and Shea." Jaune introduce.

"Arc? As in Lucius's boy?" Ghira asked.

Jaune rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah why?" Jaune asked.

Ghira bellowed in laughter.

"Why!? Well I am that old bastard's former teammate and best friend." Ghira laughed out.

Jaune blinked in surprise.

"Huh, well isn't this one hell of a coincidence." Jaune said.

"Yer damn right it is! Now come on in you can tell me about how you found my lil Grey!" Ghira said as he ushered them inside.

**[A/N: Alright so this is ch3 I wanted to write more buy I'm writing this via the FF . net app on my phone and the lag is real my faithful readers. So the next chapter will be a pt2 of this one and continues where we left off.**

**And yes Link and zelda will show up again but not until breach.****Oh this is Fan-chan!**

***Moves aside to show a chibi girl with lime green pigtails and bright blue eyes, also holding a paper pinwheel fan***

**Fan-Chan: *blushes shyly* H-hello!**

**She's in charge of saying my disclaimers, I would've introduced her when I first had her say them but... whispers she's shy! And didn't want me to say anything. Oh she's also in charge of keeping the... ya know what never mind... *shudders***

**Anyways... oh btw if anybody wants to do a reading fic with any of my stories have at it, just uh tell me when the first chapter comes out, I want to read it for you know... comedy's sake. Oh and include Fan-chan in the reader cast as a representative for me, but remember she's the shy and easliy embarrassed type so no lewding her...**

**alright that's about it, let's go Fan-Chan!**

**Fan-Chan: H-hai!**

**Later!]**


End file.
